fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Milky Way Adventure
"Fight Alongside the Sisterhood" Milky Way Adventure (aka Milky Way & the Galaxy Girls: Otherworld) is an 3D platformer released by Astralitz Games in 2018. It is based off the toyline planned by Lauren Faust on "what could've been". Plot The Black Hole is aiming to make a vortex to take over the universe. In response, the Solar Sisterhood is called to take it out, but first they have to channel their galaxy power first by reclaiming their planets from the aliens in order to charge an counterattack. Gameplay The game itself is more of a 3D platformer similar in terms of Sonic Lost World and Super Mario Galaxy. The originality here is that all of the Sisterhood has a unique ability called Astro Gauge which charges up their special skill which activates their special power. Each character has their own storyline (consisting of 6 missions each) and after that is the final which allows you to use any character. In combat, there are 3 collectibles that uses orbs similar to that of the God of War series: *Green orbs: Health *Blue orbs: Magic *Red orbs: Experience (to upgrade magic, health or give you new moves) Characters have combat arranging from space stars to magic. In combat, the R2 button dodges via flips similar to Bayonetta. Girlaxy Special Sequences *Star Rider: Milky Way pilots a star and controls it via 360 turns. *Beautiful Dancer: Venus goes in a 4-button rhythm minigame. *Repair: Mars goes to repair pallets to open gates. *Portal Lock: Uranus has to guide two orbs with portals to combine them to open gates. *Endless Skater: Mercury has to dodge walls and obstacles while going fast. The blockade signs, plasma hurdles and alien golems must be evaded by sliding. (It plays more like Bayonetta's unicorn and motorcycle stages) *Surfer: Neptune has to surf her way to her destination while managing her friction and ampitude toward the waters to avoid getting knocked down. Difficulty Settings *Casual: For casual fans of the series. (enemies are less aggressive) *Normal: For average players who have experience in gaming. *Hardcore: For skilled players aiming for a galactic challenge. (enemies are more aggressive) *Extreme: For astronomical champions. Only the champions can apply. (enemies are even more aggressive and some new gimmicks appear) Astral Techs Astral Techs is a system that allows you to upgrade and customize your heroes. Campaign Each member of the Sisterhood has their own campaign with 6 missions each, and after that you go on to the Paradox, which is the last area. Achievements Reception Milky Way Adventure got positive reviews, while most praised for being a spirtual successor to Super Mario Galaxy and Sonic Lost World. It got 75's on Metacritic, a 7.6 on IGN, a 8/10 on GameSpot. On Miiverse, the following popular posts are seen; *Fanart and crossovers between Milky Way and MLP. (What could've been was that Milky Way could've been done instead of MLP for Hasbro) *Challenges and achievements done *A poll that askes the following question; On Extreme, what was the hardest campaign? **Top 3 were Venus, Mercury, and Neptune. Venus has rhythm sequences that stretch out between 2 minutes to 3 minutes, and the notes come in faster than Hardcore. Mercury has you go on these fast running sequences and dodge obstacles that can nearly drain your health if your not careful. Neptune requires dexterity because controlling your surfboard takes some dexterity (you have to steer it via the racing fashion and if your not careful you can end up not going the direction you want) **Another 3 for easiest was Milky Way, Moon, and Mars. Milky Way has you simply control stars whenever you'd like in 360 degrees. Moon has polarity that you need to use stealth and singing to distract the enemy which gets pretty simple. Mars' puzzle pallets are simple because you could just read hints (or simply the real piece and the mostly only harder part was the enemies) *Milky Way Adventure vs. MLP: Wrath of Virena (Milky Way if your more into adventuring and MLP if your more into action and the fact that their both Aaron Redding's projects) *Theories on the Milky Way universe Redding's future on Astralitz Games Aaron Redding said in a interview that as Astralitz Games has the license on Hasbro's titles (Transformers, MLP, etc), he would be willing to cash in on his legacy on making another project called MLP: New Harmony which is going to be an action RPG meant to be a tie-in spirtual successor to the Elder Scrolls series using a bit of actionized power. To accomplish this, Redding would use the Morandal Engine to do his work on the project, with controls similar to that of the NieR games. Category:3D Platforming Games Category:2018 Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Rated 12 Games